


Majestic

by danrdarrenc



Series: Imagine Your OTP [9]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP going to the zoo with backstage passes. Person A has the zoo keeper bring out Person B’s favorite animal along with a small pouch of food. Person B reaches in the bag, and to their surprise, pulls out an engagement ring. Person A then proposes, and they celebrate with a romantic picnic in the zoo’s flower garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majestic

"The zoo? You want to go to the zoo? But Ari’s with Gabi this weekend," Will says as he dumps their breakfast plates into the sink.

"I know. I thought just the two of us could go," Sonny says with a smile. "I already got passes but I can give them to Chad and Abby if you don’t want to go."

"No!," Will grabs Sonny’s hand. "No. We can go. It’ll be nice." Will smiles and gently presses his lips against Sonny’s. "I’m gonna jump in the shower," Will announces when they break apart. "You’re welcome to join me." He winks and then shuffles off into their bedroom.  
"I’ll pass if we want to get to the zoo!" Sonny calls after him and he distinctly hears Will chuckle.

When Will gets of the shower twenty minutes later, Sonny is just hanging up the phone.

"Who was on the phone?" 

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. Just calling Chad. Making sure he’s got everything under control for the day," Sonny answers quickly and Will’s not quite sure he’s telling him the truth. "I’m gonna take a quick shower. I should be ready to leave within a half hour."

"Okay. I’ll check in with Gabi," Will says and sits down on the bed as he swipes his cellphone off the bedside table.

Half an hour later, Will and Sonny are in the car on their way to the Salem Zoo. 

"So what possessed you to want to go to the zoo today?" Will asks.

Sonny shrugs but the ends of his mouth turn up in a little smile. “I don’t know. I haven’t been to a zoo in ages and I thought it’d be fun.”

Will bites his lip at how cute Sonny is when he gets boyish. “Me either. I actually can’t remember the last time I was in a zoo. I kind of got put off by animals when my parents and I almost got eaten by a tiger that one time,” Will chuckles. “But I do remember always loving the lions. I don’t know why but they always reminded me of me for some reason.”

"Because if you could, you would sleep 23 hours out of the day and only get up to eat?" Sonny teases.

Will sticks his tongue out. “They’re such majestic creatures. I wanted to be one when I was little.”

Sonny grins to himself as he pulls the car into the parking lot. They walk hand-in-hand over to the entrance and Sonny hands the ticket-taker their passes. Will thinks she gives them an odd look with a smirk on her face but he doesn’t say anything.

"Straight ahead and first left," the ticket-taker says and Will swears she’s got an extra twinkle in her eye as she watches them pass her.

"Did you think she was looking at us weird?" Will asks.

"Not really," Sonny answers and pulls Will along to the place where they were directed.

"Where are we going? The animals are the other way," Will says and points even though Sonny’s not looking.

"I know," Sonny says and continues walking.

Five minutes later, they turn into a secret alcove that is actually a flower garden where there is a picnic blanket laid out with champagne glasses and a picnic basket.

Will’s mouth drops open. “Sonny…?”

Before Sonny can answer, however, a zookeeper walks out of a little side door, a baby lion cub in his arms and a small black bag dangling from one of his hands.

"We couldn’t have a full-grown lion for obvious reasons, but I told them lions were your favorite animal and they said we could have one of the cubs for the morning."

Will gasps as the zookeeper holds out the little lion towards him. Will cautiously takes the cat and cradles it in his arms. It purrs and looks up at him with big black eyes.

When Will eventually tears his attention from the lion in his arms, he sees the zookeeper has gone and Sonny is sitting on the blanket. He strolls over and sits down next to Sonny; the cub settles in Will’s lap and Will absentmindedly scratches behind it’s ears.

"What’s in the black bag?" Will asks.

Sonny hands it to him. “Why don’t you see for yourself,” he says more quietly than usual.

Will stops petting the lion and takes the bag. He sticks his hand into the bag and his eyes go wide when he feels what’s inside. His mouth falls open for a second time in the span of five minutes as he pulls out a little black box.

"Open it."

Will obeys and finds himself staring at a simple silver band.

"Will you marry me?" 

Will’s head snaps up and Sonny is kneeling on one knee in front of him, a soft smile on his face.

Will gapes at him for a few seconds and then snaps out of it. “Yes! Yes, of course!”

Sonny launches himself off the ground and smashes their lips together, careful not to crush the baby lion sleeping peacefully in Will’s lap. When they break apart, Sonny takes the ring box from Will and carefully slides the ring onto Will’s finger.

When he looks up, Sonny sees that Will is crying. “I don’t know how you did this, but I love you so much,” Will says and cradles Sonny’s face in his hands as he kisses him languidly.

Eventually, they stop kissing and dig into the food that has been laid out for them in the picnic basket. They spend the rest of the morning celebrating and playing with the now-awake baby lion until the zookeeper makes an appearance to take the cub back to the lion’s den.

Will reluctantly gives up the little lion and then they pack up and head out of the garden to explore the rest of the zoo, Will savoring the feel of the engagement on his finger.


End file.
